


Hygiene? Really?

by ignitedstars



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: I GUESS IT'S FLUFF, M/M, The rest of The Boyz, fluff?, this is just me self indulging myself to some junew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitedstars/pseuds/ignitedstars
Summary: Juyeon says stupid things most of the time.Especially when it involves Chanhee.





	Hygiene? Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rome_in_asia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/gifts).



Juyeon is a unique human being. Is he dumb? Is he stupid? Is he just saying whatever is on his mind? 

On their way home from filming their Osen clip wherein they played a Shout in Silence game, everyone can't help but make fun of what Juyeon said to Chanhee a while ago. 

"Hyung, how much more awkward can you get? Really?" Sunwoo, who was sitting at the front with Sangyeon commented while munching on his fries. "Like seriously, hygiene-related?"  
The pair were joined in the van by Sunwoo, Sangyeon, Hyunjae and Haknyeon while the other half took the other van. Juyeon thought he was stuck with the wrong group on their ride home, to be quite honest. Sunwoo and Hyunjae, damn their mouths and the words that come out of it. Sangyeon, yeah, he does make fun of him from time to time. Haknyeon, he may be a pain if he wants to. 

Juyeon sunk more in his seat with the younger's comment. He didn't mean to say those things. Maybe he did. He was thankful to Chanhee, he really is. It's just that he can't say THOSE words, not when they're filming. The blond was a stickler for hygiene and how they maintain and take care of themselves. Yes, Sangyeon does nag about it once and a while. But Chanhee, Oh Chanhee. It's a silent rule never to talk to him without brushing your teeth and gargling some mouthwash, to add to the routine. He also checks up on them before going out, making sure they are at least presentable. That's how Chanhee was. 

"It's like Juyeon didn't know how to wash his hair before he met Chanhee. It's so funny." Hyunjae then turned to the other, "Dude, did you just reveal that you have poor grooming way back?" Hyunjae added, earning a laugh from the maknae inside the vehicle. Sangyeon had to slap Hyunjae for him to stop pestering the guy. "He wasn't thinking. His brain malfunctioned when he looked at Chanhee." Juyeon hoped that Sangyeon would do some of "Hyung Duties" to make the two guys tone down the words. He hoped but it did not go his way. Haknyeon wasn't on his side too since he was laughing along with the others. Chanhee, on the other hand, was just quiet at the back, sitting beside him. 

When they got home, more teasing came his way. Eric reminded him to brush his teeth before going to sleep, complete with the brushing motion. Younghoon and Kevin also told him to change his bath towel for a good measure. Jacob, being motherly in nature, gave him a vanilla-scented shampoo. The older just said it suits him. Of course he believed Jacob and being a good friend, he followed them. 

On his way out of the bathroom, he noticed Chanhee sitting at the couch in their living room, watching some reruns of the primetime dramas. He already took a bath and is in pajamas. 

"Hey, can't sleep?" The other smiled as he looked up and shook his head. He scooted a bit to give space to Juyeon to sit, a silent way to tell him that it's okay to join him. As soon as Juyeon sat down, Chanhee reached out and brushed his fingers on his still wet hair. It was relaxing and a bit comforting. They weren't really that much of skinship addicts like the other members. 

"You're so funny while we were shooting, you know." The smaller rested his head on Juyeon's broad shoulder while still continuing brushing the other's hair. 

"What was I supposed to say? Spill out that I'm so thankful that you're my boyfriend in public?" 

"You wouldn't do that. Well...If you do, I'll break up with you. Effective immediately." Juyeon snorted at that. Juyeon maybe gullible but he will never believe those words coming from from his boyfriend. 

"You know what, I knew I wanted to do that penalty with you but... I guess I blanked out the moment you held my hand and looked at him" 

"So you thanked me for fixing your hygiene?" Chanhee was now facing him with a huge smile on his face. He nodded and the other just laughed at him. He can't help but laugh as well upon realizing how stupid his words were. 

"Well... you're welcome Lee Juyeon. It was my pleasure helping you get a good hygiene to enhance your handsomeness." Chanhee suddenly kissed his cheeks and immediately scurried his way to his room. "I love you so much!" the smaller called out before closing his bedroom door. 

Juyeon isn't dumb. Juyeon isn't stupid. He just loves Chanhee very much.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched their Osen game clip and it was sooooo funny. I just had to write this. Juyeon is just... hahahahahahhahahahaha
> 
> Here's the link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQiT5Ecj2tQ
> 
> and yeah.. I'm going to see The Boyz next weekend! yay!  
> Hope you like this short JuNew!


End file.
